


Assassination classroom one shots

by Aabbott91206



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, sickfics, tags can change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206
Summary: one shots of our favorite gangsuggestions welcome
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kataoka Megu/Yada Touka, Kayano Kaede/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kurahashi Hinano/Nakamura Rio, Kurahashi Hinano/Okajima Taiga, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata, Norita Yuuji/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 28





	1. introduction

hey guys this is just a chapter to get started a actual chapter is coming soon hope you like them first chapter coming out by 6;30 pm eastern time 3/25/2020

suggestions welcome


	2. Karma X Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill post another one where karma is the sick one.
> 
> Nagisa's mother is a bit more prompt of the girl thing in this fan-fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to write more content daily

Karma X Nagisa 

Nagisa had woken up with a fever and decided to stay home despite the constant urking from his mother to check on her ‘ little girl’. He was sick of it but when he was sick there was no escape from it, and even better he couldn't escape the lectures about how he should have a boyfriend like how the other girls have.

Karma’s pov//

I sat down in my seat and noticed Nagisa wasn't in his seat ‘class starts in a few minutes. I wonder where Nagisa is, maybe he’s running late’ I thought.

A few more minutes passed and everyone had taken their seats ‘ hmm maybe he’s sick i'll stop by his house after school if he doesn't show’.

No one’s pov//

As the day went on Karma started to go into deeper thought about Nagisa; he knew that Nagisa’s mother had made him keep his hair long and made him wear femine clothes from time to time. Had she done something to him he remembered Nagisa saying things were fine as long as he didn't piss her off. ‘ it's almost lunch i'll skip out on the rest of the day and go look for Nagisa’ Karma thought 

An hour later Korosensei went to Hawaii to grab a coconut for lunch, “whelp I’m out” he declared getting up from his seat and heading for the door. “ Wow, only staying for half a day,” Kaede remarked, “that's Karma for you,” Sugino replied. Karma scoffed at this and left and started to journey down the path to Nagisa’s house.

Nagisa’s pov//

I laid in my bed with a fever of 103.5 mom said for me to stay in bed and to call her if I needed anything. I hate being dependent on her. She thinks i'm a girl and I hate it.

I heard my door open and looked over to see my mom holding a tray with some noodles on it “mom…” my voice sounded drained but I didn't care. “hey sweetie I brought you some food, think you can eat it” She asked. “yea.. Sure” I said sitting up on my bed “Great, try to keep it down this time okay we don’t want anything to happen right”.

‘That's right last time tired to eat with a fever I through up’ I started to think back to last time she ended up throwing him against the wall and calling him cunt. ‘ I hate it when she’s like that ‘  
She sat the noodles in front of me and then left. I let out a heavy sigh, I looked in the mirror at my camisole and shorts ‘no wonder the others thought I was a girl at first’ I thought .

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom talking to someone. I just left the thought alone, probably one of her friends. I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat. 

A few minutes later Karma opened my door with my mom beside him ‘Karma?’ I thought. “Look who showed up Nagi” my mom said “Hey Nagisa” Karma said. 

Karma’s pov//

Nagisa's mom opened the door and I saw Nagisa. He looked kinda cute. “Hey Nagisa” I said, “Hi Karma why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school” he asked “ I left to check on you, you're there everyday so i wanted to know what's up”.

“ She’s just sick” his mom said “ oh okay is it okay if I come in” I asked him. “Oh yea sure come in sorry about the mess” he said. “It’s fine” it's not even dirty here, “I’ll leave you two alone, good job nagisa” his mom said before closing the door ‘good job?’.

Nagisa’s pov//

“Good job” she said “I hate it when she does that”. “Does what?” Karma asked, “anytime i have my friends over or some guy comes she thinks I got a boyfriend “ I explained “ oh “ he said “yea it totally sucks, like when Sugino came over to practice for the baseball game she was all like ‘good job he's a good one’ i don't think ill ever stop apologizing to him for that one” I signed” 

No one’s pov//

Karma laughed “really” he asked “yea Nagisa replied. ‘ I wish I was his boyfriend ‘ Karma thought. Nagisa picked up his chopsticks and started to eat again, “why are you here anyway” Nagisa asked “ I already said to see what up why you weren't at school “ Karma explained 

“ I know you Karma, why are you really here, did something happen?” Nagisa asked “ No nothing happened” Karma said. Karma didn't want to admit it but had feelings other than friendship towards Nagisa lately, he had wanted to make sure he was okay and not uncomfortable. 

Karma looked at nagisa who was focused on something else at the moment. Without thinking karma leaned in and kissed him.

After a few seconds he pulled away “sorry “ he mumbled 

“I love you to “


	3. Pulling hair (nagisa x yuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has some psd from his mother pulling his hair 
> 
> This will take place before Yuji learned that Nagisa was a boy 
> 
> this is set during the school festival.

Nagisa X yuji//

Nagisa as you all know never had a good relationship with his mother but he tries to forget about it. But one thing that always brings the memories back is when someone touches his hair even the slightest tap can make him jump. Because of this you can say he has PSD from his mother pulling and yanking his hair when he said something to upset her.

\---------------------------------------------------

Nagisa’s pov//

It was the day of the school festival we had all foraged for ingredients the day before so we were all prepared to take A class down. I was setting up the last things when Nakamura walked in “hey” she said. “Oh hey Nakamura,” I greeted, “what's up”. “ I just heard about why your hair’s long, I’m sorry I teased you,” she said. “ It’s fine don't worry about it” i said “ok i'll try to tone it down a little bit with the teasing” she said “ok thank-'' I started but was cut off buy a very loud “ Nagisa, hey I came to hang out” 

‘Wait I recognize that voice, No it can’t be’ I looked over ‘shit’. “Heyy” yuji said “ok it's that guy from the summer vacation” Nakamura said. I looked over at her and knew she had something planned. “Naigsa “yuji said “how did you know I go to school here” I said “well i may have stalked your social media and i saw you were having a festival so here I am” he said.

“Why don't you go ahead out there nagisa “ Nakamura said I looked over at her ‘ wait those are my’ i looked down and saw a skirt “ Nakamura we just had a conversation about this!” I said. “Don’t worry now get out there” she said. I looked out the window again to see Yuji right there. “hey” I said “Hey, how's it been going” Yuji asked.

No ones pov//

“It's been fine ho-” Nagisa started but then was pushed out the window by Nakamura. Nagisa landed on Yuji “ow” he said “Nakamura! Sorry Yuji” nagisa said getting up then helping the other male up. “It’s fine are you ok? “ Yuji asked “oh yea im fine” Nagisa said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuji and Nagisa were sitting down between the bushes Yuji was eating “This is really good you know” he said “ oh yea “ Nagisa said. ‘ this is really weird but it'll just be worse if i say something so I have to keep this up’ Nagisa thought. Nagisa looked up and saw a cue card that read “ I'd like you to try all my favorites” he said while reading it ‘ crap I said that outloud.’ Nagisa thought “Sure thing babe “ Yuji said Nagisa felt his cheeks heat up “so do you always wear those pigtails “ he asked “oh yea i used to wear it in a ponytail but I started doing this this year” Nasia said.“It's really pretty,” Yuji said, lifting his hand up and grabbing Nagisa's pigtail.

Nagisa’s pov//

I felt someone touch my pigtail. It took me back to the last time. “Mom I want to stay in 3-E” I said as I looked at her face ‘oh no she’s in one of her moods’ I thought. Mom leapt up and grabbed my hair and started shaking and yanking my head/hair. I felt tears start falling “mom stop!” I screamed as she let go. 

Yuji’s pov//

I touched her pigtail. It was so soft I heard her mutter something “mom stop” she said a little louder “Nagisa?” I asked “stop” she said again and I saw tears start to roll down her cheeks. “Nagisa ,hey it’s okay” “I’m sorry just stop” she said before curling up into a ball. That's when I realized this was a breakdown “hey it’s okay nagisa i'm here for you” after a few minutes she started to untuckerself from the ball.

“I’m so sorry yuji” she said with cheeks stained from tears “ no it’s my fault I shouldn't have touched you” I said. “You didn't know it would set me off, you wouldn't have done it if you knew” she said wiping her face ‘ she looks so cute so innocent’ “hey umm, why did you react like that” I asked. “Oh ummm..” there was a few seconds of silence “my mom when she’s mad at me.. She ummm… pulls my hair and other things” I said.

“Nagisa I” I had no idea what to say she really has to go through that at home “it’s fine really, it's just sometimes people touching my hair brings me back to when she does it” she said I went over to her and hugged her “I’m so sorry”. I said “it’s ok I’m fine Yuji” I heard her say.

“I like you nagisa”


End file.
